Summer Hoodies
by mythica magic
Summary: Uraraka is caught by Bakugou in an awkward situation at the pool one night. Oneshot for Kacchako Week 2019 - Day 1: Summer


For Kacchako Week 2019 - Day 1: Summer. (I can't write all the days but I wanted to write something for this ship)

* * *

**Summer Hoodies**

Water lapped gently at the sides of the pool, making a soft noise. The surface lay otherwise motionless and undisturbed.

Inhaling the smell of chlorine, Uraraka's eyes slid open, looking down at the water inches from her nose. Hovering in mid-air above it, she felt her stomach churn.

Brunette locks slid forward, breaking free from her messy bun to trail into the surface. She'd been floating over it for a little while, and had gradually felt her quirk start to strain.

As she weakened, her body inched lower and _lower._

When her nose made contact- a squeak sounded out, before a loud splash echoed off the walls.

Breaking the surface a moment later, Uraraka sputtered, treading water. Quickly swimming over to the timer on the pool's edge, she picked it up, panting.

"Two minutes longer!" She breathed, grinning toothily.

Progress had been strange. At times her training allowed her to stay afloat for amazing lengths of time- others she could feel queasiness threaten to buckle her knees after just a mere minute. Practising in the pool late at night was unorthodox to say the least, especially since she had regular training and schoolwork during the day, but she couldn't help it.

The swimming pool had become her private sanctuary. No one- not even Deku and Iida knew about her late-night sneak outs. She got the feeling sometimes that Mr. Aizawa did, but that could've just been her nerves. It wasn't…bad to want to be better, right? Besides she wasn't pushing herself too much.

Climbing out of the pool, Uraraka exhaled, flopping onto her back and waiting for her dizziness to subside. She shivered a little, rolling onto her side and looking out at the water and how the inner lights of the pool caused ripples to dance across the ceiling. Rubbing her arms did nothing to quell the goosebumps whispering over her skin.

Was it just her, or was it even chillier tonight?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that she'd trained so much, so her school swimsuit was currently drying in her dorm room.

And that left her wearing a bikini.

Uraraka wasn't worried. No one had ever joined her during her 'swims' and it wasn't like it was indecent. Just a nice white two-piece with red hibiscus flowers patterned on it.

Trailing her feet playfully in the water and causing little splashes, the rookie hero happened to shift and glance over at her belongings waiting in a neat bundle just by the-

Empty wall.

Her heart lurched, causing a distressed flush to creep down to her chest. Yanking her legs from the water, she pulled herself up to stand, glancing around.

No sign of anyone. It wasn't like she had anything valuable, just her clothes and phone, but…

Could it be a villain? She was in a somewhat vulnerable position. No suit or gear.

_No, c'mon. Calm down. The alarm hasn't been raised, and the pool isn't too far from the dorms. Why would they target this place?_

"And dummy, why would they take my clothes?" She muttered to herself.

The thing that really worried her was her missing phone. She had no way to call for aid. It could just be a harmless prank, which was a thousand times more likely, but it was better safe than sorry.

Glancing around, she activated her quirk on herself and floated over the wet floor, landing next to the wall closest to the door that led into the shower room and girl's lockers- then finally the entrance/exit. Opening one of the large containers by the poolside, she found arm bands and small weights meant for underwater training. Grabbing one, she made it float above her, creeping out into the locker room.

Pausing around the corner of each unit, she waited, inching closer and closer down the hall toward the exit.

And so, she waited with bated breath.

And waited.

And…waited.

* * *

Sneaking out wasn't exactly the norm for Katsuki Bakugou. True he'd been seen as a problem child for a long while after the first and second Sports Festival, but he'd been a fucking model student since.

But for some reason, he just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because with summer came humid nights, raising his already warm body temperature, which no amount of AC could tame. Or maybe it was because he'd overheard that stupid grape boy brag about his new camera to the lightning idiot, saying he needed to _test it out _with a perverted leer _._

Bakugou glanced up at the building which housed the swimming pool, frowning.

Or, maybe it was because he'd seen Uraraka slink away from the dorms an hour ago from his bedroom window.

The hell was she doing swimming at this hour?

Padding inside without another thought, something hard bounced off his head, causing a snarl to rip past his lips.

"What the FUCK!" He hissed, putting a hand to his cranium and glancing around wildly. He recognised the block that clattered to the floor as one of those training weights for the pool.

Hearing a squeak, his head snapped up sharply. Someone ducked behind a wall that led into the girl's locker rooms.

"Oi, come out or I'll blast you out," he said lowly. Mini bursts of explosions crackled in his palm.

"B-Bakugou?" A pleasant voice that he instantly recognised inquired.

Now that was weird. Uraraka didn't usually stutter. Least not with him. She was fucking gutsy, truth be told. What's more, she still didn't show herself despite his command.

"The hell is going on? Why are you here, what's with the lame attack, and why are you being all…_ shy _," he sneered the word. "Isn't like you."

At that, her signature 'round face' peered around the wall, her body staying hidden. The pink cheeks deepened into a lush crimson.

"I-I was just taking a swim, okay? My clothes were stolen, and I guess I panicked a little when I heard someone coming," she gave a shaky laugh. "My bad. Sorry for the injury. Does it hurt?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Obviously not," he snorted, lip lifting into a sneer at what he misconstrued as an insult. However, his temper simmered down as he blinked, realising something. "Wait- your clothes were…" now the hiding made sense. "Don't tell me you were skinny dipping," he muttered dryly, wondering why he felt the pressing urge to swallow, throat constricting. His fingers twitched, blood heating, heart thundering in a way that he loathed.

That stupid fever was back with a vengeance and it was all her fault. Ever since last year when he'd pinpointed that _Uraraka _was the reason for it, without fail the damn heat would flare alight.

Brown eyes widened. "NO! I'm decent, see-" she padded out from behind the wall, body still soaked from the pool. She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bakugou swallowed thickly. His eyes swung away, hands curling into tight fists.

"Anyway," she continued awkwardly. "Do you think you could help me out? I don't know who stole my stuff, they don't seem to have stuck around. But um…I could use a towel." Peering at his empty hands, Uraraka's keen gaze swept to his face curiously. "Speaking of, where's your bag? Aren't you here to swim too?"

Red eyes narrowed and snapped back to her. "I-I was just getting some air and saw the lights were still on," he stuttered. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck. Stupid round-face. How dare she humiliate him!

"Oh," she seemed to buy it. Her shoulders fell, damp brown locks clinging to her skin. The bikini hugged her curves, and the lights caught the moisture still drying on her arms and thick thighs. Her petite hands slid into her hair, wringing it out. "Guess I'm a little stuck then. I'll just make a mad dash for the dorms once I'm a little less wet. Oh! Maybe I could use a hand-dryer," she turned, exposing the exquisite sight of her bikini clad ass coupled with nape of her neck.

Bakugou stared at the flimsy string tied at her back, imagining pulling it taunt with his teeth. Snapping through, _biting…_

Before he knew it, he'd stomped over, yanking his black hoodie over his head and stuffing it into her face.

"Mnf!"

Wrestling the material away, she blinked at it, and then up at him.

"Just put it on already," he snipped, teeth grinding.

Uraraka looked down at the hoodie again, unbothered by his temper. Curiously, her cheeks seemed to go a little red, before she lifted it over her head and shimmied it down her body.

Bakugou breathed a subtle sigh of relief when her curves were covered. But then a worse, crueller sensation swamped him.

She was standing there, wearing _his _clothes. The black hoodie had a single stylised white skull in the centre, the material falling to just above her knees.

"Wow, it's so comfy!" She grinned at him, adjusting the sleeves that fell past her hands, gaze gentling. "I don't know why you're doing this, it's kind of weird-"

"How's it weird!?"

"But I'm really grateful," she held her hands up placatingly, showing those strange, cute bumps on her finger pads. "Thank you, Bakugou."

His teeth ached they were gritting so hard. He was sure he tasted blood. Maybe he'd cracked a tooth. He exhaled through his nose, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah well, get going. It's late, and I don't want a lecture if we're caught."

"You really are a goody goody," she teased, causing his heart to flip flop in his chest.

His usual snarls and attitude were clogged in his throat, so he cleared it, hating how hot his face felt. "Piss off. I just don't wanna miss out on training by doing any chores Aizawa would force on me." His words came out a lot calmer than she seemed to anticipate, and Uraraka tilted her head.

His lips curved into a devilish smirk, noticing he'd thrown her. It wasn't a bad expression; her perplexed, round-face looking endearingly confused. "Guess that makes you the problem child now. Sneaking off at night. Be fucking honest, you were feeding me a bunch of bull earlier. No way were you _just _swimming."

She winced, biting her bottom lip and causing him to scream internally. Her hands curled in the hem of his hoodie, making it ride up enticingly on her thighs. "Heh, you caught me." She flashed him an embarrassed smile. "I was doing extra training. Kinda dumb, I know. You don't need to say-"

"Quit babbling." He cut her off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and growling with a deep scowl. Did she think he'd make fun of her? A valid concern, probably. Katsuki padded away, putting a little distance between them. He apparently needed it.

"Guessing you've gotten stronger or found some new technique. This kind of thing…just means you're taking your quirk seriously and not slacking. I just don't get why you need to do it out of class hours, fucking weirdo. Just book the room if you need it so bad."

He felt her gaze bore into his back, and he scratched at his tank top distractedly. His body tensed when the sound of her soft footfalls came closer, and though she didn't touch him he felt a pull in the air coming from his bare arm nearest to her. Calling, screaming out for something.

"It feels different on my own. Here, at night. Its kind of like my quirk is mine again and not just something to be used for class or heroism. Gahh, that's probably a selfish thing to say. Especially for a rookie," she babbled again despite his earlier snip. Bakugou just fixed her with an intense stare that could be taken as an intimidation tactic, but in reality, he was just watching her ramble. She talked very animatedly and tripped over her words, eyes bright and happy to finally be sharing her secret. Even if it were with him.

"I can float myself for longer now thanks to sneaking out. Without my costume, I can float for four minutes," she said, extremely thrown by his attention but offering the information anyway. She could always last longer in costume but she didn't want to rely on always wearing it.

"Two minutes more than your usual time."

Crap.

Fuck. _What the fuck _did he just say? He'd just revealed how much he'd been paying attention to her during class. That was not normal! They weren't friends by any means.

"Yes!" She breathed, and it fanned over his arm. "Yes, how did…you know?"

When his shoulders stiffened, insults and fire simmering on his tongue, he threatened to ruin the almost calm atmosphere they'd created- before her footsteps padded away. Refusing to look at her, his ears strained to listen.

"U-um. Well anyway," her voice had become strange and high pitched. "I really appreciate tonight. I'll return your hoodie as soon as possible."

"Just fucking burn it," he grumbled, feeling crappy.

She laughed, waving a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah. This is one of your favourite hoodies. I'll be sure to give it back in mint condition!"

Red eyes widened. How the hell did _she _know that?

Swinging his gaze in her direction, Bakugou could only watch, speechless as Uraraka sprinted out the doors. She ran over the grass with quick footfalls, before bringing her fingers together and activating her quirk.

Leaping mid-air, she floated up towards her dorm window, eventually reaching and opening it. She disappeared, slipping inside as though nothing had happened. Not a single trace had been left behind of her presence, save for Bakugou's burning cheeks, locked jaw…and subsequent growl of complete and utter frustration and weariness.

* * *

Burying her face in a pillow, Uraraka made a muffled noise, rolling onto her bed. Eventually, she resurfaced, groaning. _So embarrassing!_

Whoever the heck had stolen her clothes and phone, she'd personally make them pay. Dearly. And uh…report them to the headteacher!

"I can't do that. The staff would ask why I was out so late at night." She sighed, fanning at her cheeks with her hands.

Slowly, her fingers slid down to rest on the material covering her chest. Curling them in the softness, Uraraka was seized with a mad impulse. Lifting the hoodie up to her nose, she inhaled- only to let out a horrified yelp and yank it off her.

Wriggling out of the hoodie, she quickly tossed it onto a chair, diving under the covers.

What did she just do?! Only someone as perverted as Mineta would inhale someone's clothing like that!

"I'm a creep!" She whined miserably. "I'm so sorry Bakugou."

No doubt the blond would be grossed out if he knew and would heatedly insist she burn the article of clothing like he had earlier.

As her heart thundered, Uraraka pressed her hands to her eyes, hating that now she knew what his clothes felt like. What Katsuki Bakugou of all people _smelled _like. What an odd night it had turned out to be.

Drifting off into sleep, she breathed in the scent of ash, chemicals, sweat and enticingly sharp, curling smoke.

* * *

It hadn't exactly taken much detective work to narrow down the list of suspects of who could've taken Uraraka's clothes. If she weren't so flustered and eager to get away, Bakugou figured she'd have tracked down the culprit herself. As it was, he woke up early for his morning jog and just so happened to pad by Mineta's room on his way back to his own.

Knocking patiently enough, he waited.

When the purple-haired monstrosity finally opened the door, blinking blearily, all hell broke loose.

And that was how everyone found out that Katsuki Bakugou had exploded Mineta's camera for apparently no reason.

Only one girl knew why, and she couldn't help but smile.

She then beat Mineta in a one on one fight.

Which caused Katsuki to smile too.


End file.
